The present disclosure relates to a lubricant for a gun or other metal devices. The present disclosure further relates to an improved gun oil lubricant and a method of treating a gun to maintain that mechanism in optimum operative condition. A gun lubricant serves many purposes, beyond simply allowing parts to move with less resistance. In addition to reducing friction between moving parts of the gun, effective gun oil should disperse to coat the metal parts of the gun thoroughly and evenly, remain moist for an extended period of time, and when dry, form a thick layer that protects the metal components of the gun from wear and rust. Higher viscosity is therefore a desirable quality in gun oil.
Increased efficiency of use, in terms of quantity of amount of oil necessary to fully coat the gun and perform the function listed above is also desirable, in terms of reduced time of application and reduced cost of material.
With particular regard to gun oils, flash point of the oil is a critical consideration. The flash point of a volatile material, such as gun oil, is the lowest temperature at which vapors of the material will ignite, when given an ignition source. With regard to the firing of a gun, the ignition source is the explosion that takes place when the hammer contacts the ammunition. Therefore, gun oil is necessarily subjected to an ignition source. Depending on the type of gun and ammunition, the ignition source may have a higher or lower temperature. Certain types of guns, particularly high-powered automatic weapons, reach temperatures above the flash point of conventional gun oils.
Conventional gun oil lubricants may comprise a combination of additives and base oil. However, conventional gun oils are inferior with regard to protection of gun metal, flash point and other desirable characteristics of gun oil. Petroleum based oils have desirable properties such as high flash points and low freeze points, however, petroleum based oils are not viscous enough to be effective as a gun oil and were runny.
Therefore, there is a need for a gun oil lubricant that has a long lasting protective effect, disperses quickly and evenly, and has a high flash point to accommodate many modern firearms.